Rain
by Doodoongie91
Summary: "...Aku menunggu surat undangan darimu, Byun Baekhyun! Kirimkan padaku saat hujan nanti!" CHAN X BAEK EXO! Boys Love!


**Rain**

_Screenplays fanfiction_

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

.

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, EYD kacau, DLL.

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.

.

Tetes demi tetes air hujanpun jatuh.

Basahi semua hal yang telah di kehendaki-_Nya_.

Sebagian orang menganggap itu adalah rejeki, namun sebagian lagi menganggap itu bencana.

Disisi lain, ada juga orang yang mendeskripsikan hujan adalah suasana hati.

Mungkin hanya hal sedih saja yang dapat disangkut-pautkan dengan hujan.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan beberapa orang didunia ini. Mereka menganggap hujan adalah segalanya.

Gila memang.

Contohnya Pria cantik itu. Ya, Pria dengan tatapan kosong itu.

Baekhyun –Pria tersebut- adalah salah satu orang yang menganggap hujan adalah segalanya.

Semua yang ada diingatannya, pasti akan bersangkutan dengan hujan.

Ketika Ia bertemu dengan Sang pujaan hati.

Ketika Ia merasa beruntung, senang, kesal.

Dan juga, saat ini.

Saat dimana Ia duduk sendiri dengan tatapan kosong didalam mobil tunangannya, Kim Jongin.

Entah dimana tunangannya itu, Baekhyun tak peduli.

Jongin bukanlah pujaan hatinya. Ia terpaksa menerima pertunangan itu, karena tak ingin membuat Orang tua tercintanya sedih.

'DEG'

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berkata lirih, seolah tak percaya akan kehadiran orang yang dicintainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ditengah hujan yang begitu deras.

Ia tak peduli, walau keesokan hari Ia akan terbaring lemas diranjangnya.

"Baek, ini aku. Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam sedih, mana mungkin Ia melupakan Sang pujaan hati begitu saja.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Baekhyun.

Terlihat dekat tapi sebenarnya jauh.

Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Ketika Baekhyun-Nya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Tangan itu perlahan turun dan badan tegap itu berbalik kebelakang, membuat senyum diwajah pria cantik tersebut luntur.

'Cklek'

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya, Ia tak ingin tunangannya melihat dirinya menangis.

Perlahan mobil yang dinaikinya mulai berjalan maju beriringan dengan Chanyeol yang memakai helm dan mengendarai motornya pergi.

'Kring-kring'

"Yeoboseyo?"

Jongin menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya didekat lampu merah ketika sebuah panggilan menyapa smartphone miliknya.

Baekhyun yang malas mendengarkan pembicaraan Sang tunangan, mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

'Tes'

Setetes airmata jatuh meluncur dari mata indah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi, hal yang dilihat didepannya ini begitu nyata.

Chanyeol melepas helmnya kembali, dan juga melepas kalung dengan bandul berupa dua buah cincin.

Cincin itu, cincin milik mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- sekarang berada ditangan Pria tinggi dihadapannya.

_Dulu_. Ya, dulu salah satu cincin indah itu terpasang elok di jari manis tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Namun seminggu sebelum pertunangan, Baekhyun melempar cincin itu kedalam kolam disebuah Taman. Bukan tanpa maksud Ia melakukan hal bodoh tersebut.

Ia lakukan itu agar Chanyeol naik pitam dan memutuskannya. Ia tak tega mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang.

Tapi bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam itu, mencari cincin yang berharga bagi keduanya.

Baekhyun tergagap saat itu, setelahnya hujan turun dan membasahi keduanya.

Baekhyun tak ingat dengan jelas kejadian tersebut, karena saat Ia terguyur hujan Ia akhirnya pingsan.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan menatap sedih pada Baekhyun.

'Cha-chanyeol...'

Baekhyun meremas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya.

Sinar lampu dari motor Chanyeol seperti menyuruhnya untuk kabur bersamanya.

"Ya. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Jongin menutup panggilan itu dan beralih menatap lampu merah yang tengah menyala.

Namun saat Baekhyun mencoba melepas sabuk pengaman itu, mobil Jongin menyala kembali.

Ya, lampu hijau telah menyala.

'TET-TET'

Jongin menekan klakson mobilnya, motor didepannya ini tak bergerak sama sekali padahal sudah lampu hijau.

Baekhyun sangat ingin kabur dan pergi bersama Chanyeol, tapi tangannya bergetar dan seketika membeku.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya kedepan dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Ia kemudian mematikan kedua lampu dimotornya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Pria tampan dan tinggi itu menepikan motornya dan mempersilahkan mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan tunangannya itu pergi.

Tapi seebelum mobil itu melaju, Chanyeol membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian berteriak.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi meneteskan bulir-bulir kristal bening.

Ia tau. Ia tak patut menyalahkan Chanyeol yang merelakannya pergi dengan Pria disampingnya.

Ini semua salahnya, murni kesalahannya.

'Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ie. Aku cinta kamu.'

.

"Kuharap kita akan menjadi teman baik, setelah ini. Aku menunggu surat undangan darimu, Byun Baekhyun! Kirimkan padaku saat hujan nanti!"

.

**Remake of Baek Jiyoung and Na Won Ju – Whenever it rains**


End file.
